The present invention relates to electrical cable connectors, such as loadbreak connectors and deadbreak connectors. More particularly, aspects described herein relate to an electrical cable connector, such as a power cable elbow or T-connector connected to electrical switchgear assembly.
Loadbreak connectors used in conjunction with 15 and 25 KV switchgear generally include a power cable elbow connector having one end adapted for receiving a power cable and another end adapted for receiving a loadbreak bushing insert or other switchgear device. The end adapted for receiving the bushing insert generally includes an elbow cuff for providing an interference fit with a molded flange on the bushing insert.
In some implementations, the elbow connector may include a second opening formed opposite to the bushing insert opening for facilitating connection of the elbow connector to the bushing and to provide conductive access to the power cable by other devices, such as a surge arrestor, a tap plug, etc.